Happy New Year! Akatsuki style
by GrelliciousEngel
Summary: El año nuevo es la mejor fecha del año y mas para los akatsuki porque asi se dan un tiempecito y dejan descansar al pobre mundo ninja de su fechorias... Pasen y lean! Intento de lime SasoDei y KakuHidan


**Konnichiwa! XD He estado algo ocupadina en el trabajo...si ahora trabajo ¬¬ porque? CAPRICHOS DE MI MADRE! QUE ACASO NO ME PUEDE DEJAR SOLA UN RATO? POR JASHIN!**

**Yuki: XDD si es cierto y la tratan de secretaria...ademas de que Jashin la flecho**

**Yo: Es cupido estupida...¬¬**

**Yuki: da lo mismo...estas enamorada XDD**

**Yo: si ella tiene razon... y creo que pensar en el tipo me ha dejado un poco corta de ideas...**

**Yuki: Es que el monito esta como quiere xDD**

**Yo: Si es cierto...Sabes algo me estas empezando a caer bien**

**Yuki: Si tu igual xDD**

**Yo: Ok... el fic de ahora es el especial de año nuevo de akatsuki! xDD**

**Yuki: Donde por obra y gracia de Jashin habra...yaoi!**

**Yo: Solo un intento de lime SasoDei y KakuHidan... Ademas de hacer sufrir en grande a Kakuzu**

**Yuki y Yo: Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Era 30 de diciembre... En opinion de algunas personas el mejor dia del año pero en opinion de otras como el caso de Kakuzu el peor de todos.

Deidara aprovechaba este dia para hacer sus hermosas esculturas sacandole canas verdes a Kakuzu cada vez que explotaban ademas de romper jarras valiosas que habia cambiado hace una semana cuando Itachi, Tobi y Hidan se emborracharon en la cena de navidad haciendole gastar mucho dinero. Y no conforme con eso a Hidan le habia dado por hacer sacrificios a mas no poder, dejando sangre regada por todos lados. El avaro tuvo que gastar una "fortuna" en articulos de limpieza por que el botecito de Maestro Limpio que habia comprado hace algunos meses en Chedraui no dio para mucho.

Y eso no era todo. A Konan le habia dado por cumplirle sus caprichos a Tobi los cuales incluian la pelicula de Max Steel y una caja de chocolates persas carisimos que casi le dan 5 infartos al inmortal mayor. Pero eso si, no podia negarle nada a Konan si es que queria tener descendencia o seguir conservando sus 5 corazones intactos.

Y para colmo a su "amadisimo lider" le entro la super idea de hacer una cena de año nuevo con kilos y kilos de comida y litros y litros de bebida, pero no cualquier bebida; el queria la mas cara que podia haber...Por nada del mundo los invitados a la cena iban a tachar a Akatsuki de ser corriente. Y de nuevo no pudo negarse porque Konan era de temer.

**-Kakuzu-san! Tobi quiere escoger su regalo!- **Y lo habia olvidado... Tambien al lider se le habia ocurrido hacer un intercambio entre los miembros de la organizacion

**-A veces me pregunto porque me dejo mangonear por una peliazul menopausica- **Murmuro el avaro para que nadie escuchara

**-Que quien es menopausica!-** grito Konan desde la sala

**-Deidara!- **contesto Kakuzu para safarze

**-Oye, uhn!- **grito el rubio enfurecido

**-Joder! ajajajajajaja! Buena esa!- **decia Hidan "muriendo" de la risa

**-No le digas menopausica a Deidara! Esta bien que tenga sus cambios de humor pero no esta menopausica todavia...-** dijo Sasori

**-DANNA!-** grito el rubio mas que furioso lanzandose a su maestro el cual clamaba por ayuda

**-_Dios mio...que hice para merecer esto?-_** se pregunto mentalmente Itachi **_-Ah si ya me acorde..._****-** carburo el Uchiha recordando la razon por la que estaba en esa organizacion de locos

Kakuzu simplemente los ignoro y salio a Wal-Mart a comprar los regalos...Por nada del mundo pensaba tragarse el cuento ese de que "En Chedraui cuesta menos". En el camino se puso a pensar que rayos haria con el intercambio. Si regalaba algo gastaria dinero, pero si no gastaba dinero terminaria en la sala de fenomenos del museo de historia natural como "el hombre con 5 corazones".

Solo se limito a pensar en que les regalaria cualquier cochinada que se encontrara tirada en el suelo...incluido un chicle ABC **(N/A: ABC quiere decir "Already Been Chewed" o en spanish para mas facil "Ya masticado"). **Compro 8 pavos de 3 kilos cada uno, 10 cajas con 25 botellas de vino y 10 con 30 de tequila **(N/A: Solo Tsunade toma tanto 0.o esta fiesta va a ser en grande)**. Cuando pagó su sorpresa fue enorme al comprobar que habia gastado menos en todo eso que en los productos de limpieza. Comprobado. Wal-Mart era mas barato.

Cuando llego a la cueva con todo su cargamento se encontro a todos los akatsuki reunidos en la mesa alrededor de un sombrero con papelitos dentro.

**-Al fin! El mentado reparto de papelitos- **dijo el viejo

**-Deja de hablar y sientate...- **dijo Sasori

**-Ahora que mierda se supone que vamos a hacer?- **pregunto el inmortal menor

**-Ok...esto es lo que vamos a hacer...-**dijo el lider tomando el sombrero**- Cada papelito tiene el nombre de cada uno de ustedes, cada quien sacara uno y vera el nombre que viene escrito pero no dira el nombre que viene...El que les toque sera la persona a la que le deben dar el regalo...No se puede cambiar, solo si les toco el papelito con su nombre...Comprendido?- **dijo el lider. Los akatsuki asintieron **-De acuerdo, quien va primero?**

**-Oh Tobi primero!- **dijo el buen chico levantando la mano. Pein le acerco el sombrero y Tobi saco un papelito, lo abrio y luego lo cerro. Le habia tocado darle a Zetsu. El siguiente fue Deidara.

**-_No puede ser posible! Me toco Tobi! noooo!- _**lloraba Deidara en su interior

Y asi siguieron por unos 10 minutos. Al final quedaron asi: Tobi a Zetsu, Zetsu a Pein, Pein a Konan, Konan a Kakuzu, Kakuzu a Hidan, Hidan a Itachi, Itachi a Kisame, Kisame a Sasori, Sasori a Deidara y Deidara a Tobi. Una vez escogidos los papelitos todos salieron a comprar los regalos menos Kakuzu y Hidan. Kakuzu no estaba dispuesto a gastar mas dinero ya que Hidan se conformaria con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con su "dios inexistente" incluso si solo tomaba una corcholata y le dibujaba el triangulo de Jashin.

**-Oe Kakuzu! Quien te toco en el intercambio?-** -pregunto el religioso

**-Se supone que no debo decirte...- **dijo el avaro tomando un periodico

**-Joder! Ni por Jashin-sama?-** dijo el albino

-**No creo en tu tonto dios inexistente...- **se defendio el avaro

**-Maldito ateo! Jashin-sama si existe!- **grito el ojivioleta

-**No existe-**

**-Que si!**

**-Que no**

**-Que si!**

**-Que no**

**-Que si maldita sea! Joder!- **grito antes de lanzarse sobre el viejo que estaba leyendo el periodico muy tranquilamente. Kakuzu se hizo a un lado, dejando a Hidan caer sobre el sillon enfurecido y gritando. El avaro se puso encima de el sacandole un sonrojo**-Q-que mierda crees q-que haces!- ** dijo Hidan muy nervioso

**-Terminando la pelea- ** dijo el viejo para luego besar a su albinito con lujuria. Abrio la capa de Hidan dejando totalmente al descubierto su torso. Y asi se fueron entre besos y caricias a su habitacion para terminar lo que habian empezado.

Pasaron 2 minutos y los demas akatsuki llegaron con bolsas y bolsas del super que aclaremos eran de Wal-Mart. Dejaron todo sobre la mesa y se sentaron en el sillon. Pasaron unos pocos segundos y comenzaron a escuchar un golpeteo y unos ruidos de dudosa procedencia.

-_Ahh...Joder Kakuzu... mas fuerte! mas! mas!_

-Ehhh...Pein-sama... que son esos ruidos raros que vienen del cuarto de Hidan-san y Kakuzu- san?- pregunto el buen chico

-Nada Tobi tu solo ignoralos- dijo Pein pasando su mano sobre la cabeza del chico. Pasaron varios minutos y Hidan salio del cuarto despeinado con la ropa al reves y sobandose el trasero, mientras que Kakuzu salio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hidan se sento despacito en el sillon ahogando un grito cuando su trasero** (N/A: su hermoso y lindo trasero de jashinista sexy *¬*) **toco el sillon.

**-Maldito avaro...Me las vas a pagar-** dijo el jashinista con un hilo de voz y una lagrima saliendo de su ojo

**-Hidan-san...No llore... Kakuzu-san seguramente no queria lastimarlo-**dijo Tobi inocentemente

**-Tobi no te metas en esas cosas...-** dijo Sasori tomando de la capa al buen chico levantandolo del sillon y dejandolo en otro lado

**-_No te dolio Hidan, uhn?-_** pregunto Deidara en un susurro

**-_Tu crees que no duele que te metan un puto pepino por un maldito agujero del tamaño de un puñetero chicharo, rubia barata!-_** le contesto Hidan obviamente enojado a lo que Deidara solo lo fulmino con la mirada y pensando "_Dimelo a mi" _recordando todas las cosas que le hizo Sasori la primera noche. Pasaron un buen rato peleando hasta que se cansaron y se pusieron a ver una pelicula tan aburrida que terminaron dormidos; Hidan sobre Kakuzu y Deidara sobre Sasori. Todo era calma a esa hora...Claro hasta que dieron las 7:30 de la mañana y un grito de cierto niño lollypop los desperto.

**-Ya es de dia! Deidara-sempai, Sasori-san, Hidan-san, Kakuzu-san! Arriba!-** grito el buen chico emocionado porque iba a recibir su regalo en el intercambio

**-KATSU!-** grito Deidara mandando a volar a Tobi y expotando parte de la sala

**-Me debes una sala niño-** dijo Kakuzu

Todos se levantaron del sillon donde habian pasado la noche y se dispusieron a desayunar. Como siempre desayunaron cereal porque Konan estaba cocinando la cena, una cena preparada para todo el mundo ninja y las bebidas para Tsunade...Claro nadie toma tanto como ella.

Itachi y Kisame se encargaron de invitar a todas las personas que conocian y para esto usaron una herramienta muy util conocida como... Messenger!

_SexyAwesomeWeasel acaba de iniciar sesion..._

_UchihaAvenger acaba de iniciar sesion..._

_SakeAddict acaba de iniciar sesion..._

_RamenBoyKyuubi acaba de iniciar sesion..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_SexyAwesomeWeasel dice:_

_Hola, otouto-baka_

_UchihaAvenger dice:_

_Donde rayos estas! Ven a la aldea para que te mate de una buena vez!_

_SexyAwesomeWeasel dice:_

_Creo que no se va a poder... Donde esta la anciana con sandias en lugar de pechos..._

_SakeAddict dice:_

_Que quieres niño... No tengo tu tiempo_

_SexyAwesomeWeasel dice:_

_Queremos invitar a toda Konoha a nuestra cena de año nuevo..._

_SakeAddict dice:_

_Y que gano yo?_

_SexyAwesomeWeasel dice:_

_Una dotacion de sake de aqui a que te jubiles..._

_SakeAddict dice:_

_Por supuesto que iremos! Pero no llevare a Naruto_

___SexyAwesomeWeasel dice:_

___Oh por cierto habra ramen..._

___RamenBoyKyuubi dice:_

___Por supuesto que voy anciana! Por nada del mundo me pierdo del ramen!_

___SexyAwesomeWeasel dice:_

___Entonces esta decidido nos vemos esta noche! Adios!_

___UchihaAvenger:_

_Y mas te vale que no te escondas de mi! Cobarde!_

_SexyAwesomeWeasel:_

_Si como digas...Te falta odio... Adios!_

_._

_._

_._

_SexyAwesomeWeasel cerro sesion..._

_UchihaAvenger cerro sesion ..._

_SakeAddict cerro sesion..._

_RamenBoyKyuubi cerro sesion..._

_._

_._

_._

Una vez conseguidos los invitados, Deidara y Sasori se dispusieron a colocar los adornos pero cada vez que podian se iba a un rinconcito a "descansar" como Jashin manda.

_-Ahh...Danna...Mas! Uhn!_

_-Eres tan lindo Dei..._

Se escuchaba fuera de la habitacion donde se supone que el par de artistas debia estar poniendo mas adornos. Una vez terminada si "mision" salieron al jardin a poner la mesa. Pein tenia una lista en su mano y revisaba que cada cosa estuviera en su lugar. Kakuzu estaba que se moria, en sentido figurado, de tanto dinero que veia gastado en esa fiesta...

**-Juro por mi hermosa billetera que no volvere a caer en los trucos del lider- **se dijo el avaro mientras salian lagrimas de sus ojos tipo cascadita

**-Wooow! Que bonito! Tobi no puede esperar!-** decia emocionado el buen chico

**-Joder! Esto se ve tan jodidamente genial! Solo espero que la pechugona de Konoha no se acabe la bebida...- **dijo Hidan muuuy emocionado por la fiesta

No tardaron mucho en arreglar todo. La cena estaba completamente lista y solo faltaba que los invitados llegaran. Al parecer todo el mundo ninja estaba ahi. Konoha fue la primera aldea en llegar con Tsunade al frente. Naruto venia de la mano de Hinata mientras que Sasuke de la mano de Sakura. A Itachi se le formo una sonrisa la ver que su hermanito menor habia sentado cabeza pero le cambio a una mueca de horror al ver a Orochimaru entrar detras de el viendolo con una mirada libidinosa. La cena transcurrio de lo mas normal, claro a excepcion de la borrachera excesiva de Tsunade en la mesa de los kages. Luego del brindis en el que Hidan, Deidara y obi lloraran como magdalenas llego el intercambio. Todos se reunieron en la sala. Tobi le dio el primer regalo a Zetsu.

**-Zetsu-san! Le compre un juego de jardineria y 3 costales de abono! Tobi es un buen chico!- **dijo el lollypop mientras le daba el regalo a la planta

**-Gracias Tobi!- **dijeron los 2 Zetsus. Luego el adorno de interiores le dio regalo al lider

-**Lo que siempre quise! Gracias!-** dijo mientras abria su kit "Perforese usted mismo con tarjeta de acceso total a la sala de urgencias". Luego Pein tomo el regalo de Konan

**-Gracias! Eres un amor!-** dijo Konan mientras abria su regalo: un libro de origami y un paquete con 100 hojas de colores **(N/A: Asi o mas romantico ¬¬). **Luego ella tomo el regalo de Kakuzu

-**Oh por Dios! sii!- **dijo el avaro al ver que su regalo era una tarjeta de descuento en Wal-Mart, 100.000 pesos en monedero electronico Chedraui (ganados en 100 mexicanos dijieron con el Vitor) y un maletin tamaño elefante para recoger recompensas mas grandes. Al viejo le brillaron los ojos de la emocion. Luego tomo el regalo de Hidan

**-Joder Kakuzu! Por Jashin! Esto me encanta!- **dijo mientras sacaba un pantalon con el signo de Jashin en los bolsillos, un collar nuevo bañado en oro blanco y una playera que decia "100% sexy...Por Jashin!". A Hidan sin querer se le salieron las lagrimas y abrazo a Kakuzu susurrandole ciertas cosas. Luego el religioso tomo el regalo de Itachi.

**-Toma comadreja!- **dijo Hidan dandole una enorme caja

**-Gracias!- **dijo sacando un peluche de Sasuke, unos lentes oscuros,unos lentes de contacto y un shampoo para cabello liso ademas de una playera negra que decia "Mas sexy que tu". El pelinegro observo a su hermano que se moria de tanta risa que le habia causado el ver a Itachi tan feliz, pero luego se le paso al ver a Orochimaru con una de sus miradas raras. Itachi entonces tomo el regalo de Kisame.

-**Gracias Itachi-san!- **Kisame recibio una pecera con un pez dorado dentro ademas de una dotacion de comida para pez para todo un año. El hombre azul entonces tomo el regalo de Sasori.

-**La pelicula de Pinocho edicion limitada y una marioneta nueva! Gracias!-**Sasori estaba mas que feliz con su regalo. Luego tomo una caja enorme que decia "Fragil" la cual al parecer era el regalo de su rubio

-**Danna...Es genial!- **Sasori le regalo toda la coleccion de plastilina Play-Doh y una reserva interminable de arcilla explosiva ademas de un peluche hecho por el mismo Sasori. El rubio entonces tomo el regalo para Tobi.

-**Sempai! Tobi es un buen chico! Que le trajo a Tobi, sempai!-** decia emocionado el buen chico tomando la caja que Deidara tenia en las manos

-**Feliz año nuevo Tobi, uhn...-** dijo el rubio al ver como a Tobi se le iluminaba la mirada. El rubio le habia regalado la saga de Max Steel, una caja con dulces y un peluche tamaño real de el mismo, asi Tobi molestaria al peluche y no a el.

-**Gracias sempai!- **dijo el chico lanzandose al rubio y dandole un fuerte abrazo

**-Fuera! Salte! Sueltame, uhn!- **decia el rubio mientras intentaba sacerse a Tobi de encima

Despues del intercambio, todos salieron de la fiesta y los akatsuki se fueron a "dormir". Hidan le modelo a Kakuzu el conjunto que le habia regalado pero el mayor no dudo ni un minuto en quitarselo y romperle la cadera esa misma noche. Deidara jugaba con su arcilla pero Sasori no aguanto las ganas y lo tiro a la cama dandole el mejor fin de año de su vida. Tobi dormi muy contento con el peluche de su sempai. Kisame alimentaba a su pececito, Itachi estreno su shampoo, Konan hacia figuritas mientras Pein se ponia uno que otro piercing nuevo. Los akatsuki pasaron el mejor año nuevo de todos...Claro que no sabian que al otro dia tendrian que limpiar todo el tiradero que habian dejado estrenando asi la tarjeta de descuento de Kakuzu.

* * *

**Yo: Les gusto? Si? Lo subi un poquito antes por si el 31 no me da tiempo... Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Yuki: A mi me gusto... **

**Yo: wiii! xDD como habran visto ya cambie mi nombre de bloody-vampiress a Grellicious x3 asi que cuando vean nuevas historias con ese nombre fui yo!**

**Yuki: Esta loca no le hagan caso...Pero tuvo una buena idea..**

**Yo: Ah si? Cual?**

**Yuki: Hacer un crossover de Naruto y Kuroshitsuji...Que les parece?**

**Yo: Dejen sus comentarios y diganme si debo hacerlo :D**

**Yuki y Yo: Feliz año nuevo! Sean felices!**


End file.
